


[Fanart] Tell Me a Story

by DoctorHandsum



Category: Rick and Morty
Genre: Fan Comics, Fanart, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-26
Updated: 2017-10-26
Packaged: 2019-01-23 10:05:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12504916
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DoctorHandsum/pseuds/DoctorHandsum
Summary: This world needed more cat Morty so you’re welcome. ;0





	[Fanart] Tell Me a Story




End file.
